Glodelania Database
Welcome to the Database ]]Glodelania Database is a place where you can research everything related and affliated to the Glodelania Realm. This Database cannot be edited by everyone except for the Founder and Admin that runs or assigned to this database. Most information written here are about Akihiro Akagi's franchises and other public information. Always assume that sensitive and classified information are not in this database to prevent illegal publication of sensitive informations. is Akihiro Akagi's gaming character in Minecraft Pocket Edition.]]This Database has been found since October 13, 2017. Rules The Founder and the Admin takes responsibility to look out everything in in this wiki, changes may be review and illegal changes are heaily defected. *'No illegal pages' - Pages that are unwanted are not allowed and it will be deleted. *'No pornography' - This database is for all ages. *'No hate comments' - Comments that object something or judge someone will be deleted. *'No editing other user's userpages' - If the Admin found out someone edited a userpage that he or she ain't own, she or he'll get block. *'No overwriting on files' - These photos and videos are here for some reason and they are view-only. Font Issue This website contains the following characters *'Katakana and Hiragana' - Japanese (Suggested Font: Simsun) *'Han Characters (Chinese)' - Japanese and Chinese (Suggested Font: Times New Roman) *'Hangul' - Korean and Bigkas (Suggested Font: Batang) *'Advanced Arabic Characters' - Maharlika (Suggested Font: Times New Roman) *'Non-Slavic Cyrillic Characters' - Glodelanian Cyrillic (Suggested Font: Times New Roman) We suggest install Unicode fonts from Wazu.jp , if you cannot see the letters Remember all pages are locked except userpage, but the Admin and Founder's userpage are locked. Useful Special Pages #Blocked Visitors - Visitors who broke the rules and defected can be found here. #List of all Visitors - If you've contribute in this wiki by commeting, we can found you in this list but better be logged in. #List of all pages - Want to know how many pages we've made or want to search a page without using search toolbox? Then here it is. #Upload Multiple Photos - Easier way to upload multiple photos at once. #Special Pages - If you can't find all Special page, just use this. Akihiro Akagi's Franchises All are run by GlodeCraft Production. Lip.png|'Rilu Rilu Fairilu: Fairy Warriors' Herman_(Regular_clothes).png|'Jewelpet Candado' 9173218995_ec500a4a14.jpg|'Mexicandado' 284262.jpg|'Yuri Tale Z' Orange.png|'Fruitipet' 1518453974415.png|'Jewelpet Candado the Movie: Jewelpet Roulette' Super Fairilu Z Logo.png|'Super Fairilu Z' Minecraft and Downloadable contents All creations and downloadable contents in Minecraft can be found in this links. Famous Characters Herman.png|Herman|link=Herman|linktext=Akihiro Akagi's best Jewelpet Lip.png|Lip|link=Lip|linktext=The Supreme Leader of all Fairilus. Zenjo'oh Sama (PNG Render).png|Zenjo'oh|link=Zenjo'oh|linktext=The Omni-Queen of Minecraft Son Derpku.jpg|Son Derpku|link=Son Derpku|linktext=The famous anime character everyone loves News (July 19, 2018) Rilu Rilu Fairilu Skin Pack is coming to Glodelania Wikia and Minecraft Forum. Want more news? Please go to Glodelania Official pages #Glodelania on VK #Glodelania on Twitter #Follow @dpr_glodelania on Instagram Glodelania Cyrillic See Glodelania Cyrillic for more information Glodelania Cyrillic is a variety of the Cyrillic Alphabet invented by Akihiro Akagi, it is exclusively used only on the country of Glodelania, the alphabet is only to write Tagalog, Japanese, Malay and Indonesian in alternate way, first it was used only to write top secret informations but eventually it become a popular alphabet among the members of Glodelania. Links Find us anywhere in the internet. *Old Website - Miss it? Don't worry we are not planning to close it. *Rilu Rilu Fairilu on Vkontakte - You have Fairilus on your Vkontakte or VK app, don't miss a single Fairilu post from the official Vkontakte Fairilu. *Glodelania Realm on Twitter - The Official Twitter account of Glodelania. *Akihiro Akagi on DeviantArt - Watch your legendary idol's legacy on DeviantArt and shop at GlodeMax. *Lip, Rose, Himawari and Sumire - Fairilus on Twitter. *Lip, Rose, Himawari and Karen Hanamura - Fairilus on Youtube. *Zenjo'oh on Youtube - Watch all of her Minecraft videos. *Fairilu Supremacy - Show your Fairilu diversity, spirit and pride. We want you for Fairilu Supremacy. Becoming a Fairilu Supremacy trainee is absolutely overwhelming. Polls Category:Browse Category:Main Pages